


Fruit and Vanilla Cream

by EdwardNotSoLittle



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Ned bleps, Nervous Ned, The Terror Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle
Summary: Edward discovers Thomas has a surprise for him when he returns home from sea.Terror bingo: Anal Sex
Relationships: Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Terror Bingo





	Fruit and Vanilla Cream

Edward had known something was up with Thomas as soon he had returned home from his three month trip. 

How exactly? 

He could smell it. 

Yes, the honey-sweet suffocating scent of strawberries and vanilla… like a rich fermented wine. The smell of an omega in heat. His omega. His Thomas. Yet there was also something else, almost like peaches saturated in warm sugar. 

"Thomas? Darling, I'm home." He called into the small ocean-side cottage that he had purchased with the former steward upon their return to London. 

He could hear a gasp from the kitchen and the scent seemed to roll over him in waves. It was so strong the alpha found himself pulling out his handkerchief and covering his sensitive nose. 

Footsteps were quickly approaching and he'd barely made it through the kitchen doorway when a weight slammed into him, long arms were winding around his waist and lips were kissing whatever they could. "Edward!"

Edward let out an awkward chuckle as he welcomed his mate into his arms, he was trying very hard to remain a gentleman in the face of Tom's obvious cycle… and obvious out of character behavior. 

This was the third time he'd ever been around Thomas during a cycle. The first time, they had still been icelocked aboard  _ Terror _ . The second time was about three months ago when the both of them, having been so happy to be home they forgot about Tom's suppressants. They had spent practically two days knotted as he fucked the little insatiable omega through their mattress.

One would think after that he would have remembered to take the suppressants. Unless he was trying to suggest something? Maybe Thomas was wanting to start a new chapter in their lives. Edward swallowed nervously, he didn't know if he was ready for that, for a family. 

"You're home!" Thomas cried excitedly, rubbing his face against his whiskers before kissing his lips, licking into the alpha's mouth as he groaned softly. 

Edward could feel his cock begin to harden as the sweet smell of his omega's heat swirled around him. He groaned, moving his hands down Tom's chest intending to make his way down to the toggles on his pants, only to pause when fingers came across a noticeable curve to his mate's belly.

He froze, everything around them seemed to slow down. Thomas noticed his pause and sparkling pale eyes blinked up at him from behind two fans of dark lashes. They sparkled with such joy and so much love that Edward's heart stuttered in his chest. 

Curious,  _ nervous,  _ he looked down to see the small protruding of Tom's stomach and it left him gaping in shock. 

_ That's what that smell was. _

"T-Thomas…" he tried to work his jaw, but for the life of him and all his awkwardness he could barely do that. "... a‐are you…?"

His omega smiled, nodded, and pulled up his shirt revealing the small tummy he'd developed while Edward was away at sea. 

Edward's face paled. 

That last time he'd been in heat… he'd been careless. 

_ Oh Christ! Thomas is carrying my child! _

Was he ready for this? Would he be a good father? Would his kids like him? Would he be a good husband? Would he-

"I found out shortly after you left." He whispered, caressing his stomach, he sounded so happy. 

Edward swallowed and nodded, acknowledging the words as Tom preened over himself. He watched him, the small smile, the watery eyes, how he rubbed his belly with such delicate care. 

Thomas would be a great mother. 

Still, he has to be sure.

"May I?"

Thomas smiled and nodded, so he placed a warm palm against the curvature of his hirsute stomach, where their child was growing inside. 

"This is what you want?" He asked gently.

Now all wet-eyed and positively bubbling with joy, Thomas, again, nodded and Edward swallowed. 

"Don't you?"

Edward licked his lips anxiously, "Of course I do but… I don't think I'm ready." 

His omega's face fell, "Edward, what is it?"

Emotion welled up in Edward's chest as he tried to gather the courage to speak. "I… what if I'm not a good father."

Thomas, to his surprise, chuckled before wrapping his arms loosely around his shoulders. 

"Edward Little, how I love you so. You will be an amazing father. You're the sweetest alpha I know. Strong and brave. Kind and considerate and most of all so very loving." 

Edward felt his own eyes misting with tears. He was going to be a father. Thomas was to mother his child. They would be a family.

_ My Thomas. My child. My new family. Mine.  _

He kept his hand on Thomas' tummy when he pulled him closer to pull him into an embrace with his free arm. "I love you. I love you  _ so _ much." He whispered, nuzzling into the side of Thomas' neck.

Thomas let out a small whine and tilted his head to give him more access to his throat and it was about this time that scent lingering around Thomas became unbearable to ignore as Edward began to mouth at it hotly. "You smell _so_ _good_." 

"Do I?" Thomas asked, amusement laced into his tone. He'd had a feeling his heat hormones would skyrocket from his pregnancy, but of course being an omega his own nose was blind to them.

"You smell like a bouquet of fresh fruit with vanilla cream." Edward practically purred, grinding his arousal against him.

Thomas hummed happily, he pulled away and gently took Edward's hands in his own, tugging to try to coax him to follow him to their bedroom. 

"Come on, darling, let's find somewhere more proper." 

Edward seemed far too eager to comply as he instead hoisted him up into his arms like a bride, causing him to blush and giggle as he was carried to their bed and set down like he was the finest of china.

He made quick work of undressing himself a few buttons popping off his undershirt in his haste to which he mumbled a soft apology, knowing that Thomas would sew them back on later. 

Thomas had far less clothes to remove, most noticably the lack of anything tied to the naval dress code so he took his time undressing, shucking out of his pants and shrugging out of each sleeve. 

Edward's own progress halted when he came to see Thomas in all his naked glory. 

The little omega's fair skin seemed to glow beneath thatches of body hair. It made the charcoal black hair atop his head appear the deepest of ebony, and it looked rich and silky soft. Normally dusky nipples were blushing like a pretty pink rose. With the waistband of his trousers no longer present, he could see a more prominent curve to his figure. 

He was absolutely breathtaking. 

Pale eyes turned to him and noticing his awed stare, dimpled cheeks tinted a faint pink. 

The scent that rolled off Thomas seemed to get even stronger and Edward could smell the slick between Tom's legs. 

It prompted him to finish undressing quickly and once he was free of all clothing, he crawled onto the bed with his mate. He reached forward and cupped Thomas’s face in large, warm palms, cradling it as he kissed those velvety soft pink lips.

He pulled away after a moment and simply stared into those beautiful pale hazel eyes.

"You are…." He paused to run his thumb over his bottom lip, his heart was pounding in his chest so hard he feared it may burst free, "...so beautiful."

Thomas's dimpled smile beamed brightly, the omega leaned up to nuzzle at his cheek. The sweet scent of vanilla cream washed over Edward the closer he got to Thomas’s neck. 

He couldn't wait any longer.

Giving his mate's hip a little pat, he instructed him to roll over and Thomas did so eagerly. He balanced himself on his hands and knees looking over his shoulder with a desperation in his pretty eyes. Slick was smeared along his inner thighs. 

Edward draped his body over his and he got in close so that he could guide his prick to Thomas’s already wet hole. Thomas let out a little whine looking over his shoulder desperately.

He began to push in, the natural lubrication produced by Thomas' body in such a state of elevated hormones helping him glide in easily until he got to his swollen knot. He waited for a second, allowing himself to breathe, before tackling the initial pinch of Thomas' wet rim. He groaned while Thomas let out a little wrecked noise as he pushed, having to use a small bit of effort until finally his knot slipped inside him with a wet squelch. 

"Ooh… Edward…" the little omega choked out, rolling his hips back. 

Edward wrapped his arms around him, caressing the curve of his pregnant belly. He enjoyed the warmth of Thomas' body against his own and Thomas seemed to understand.

"We're yours alpha. Both of us." He said, tilting his head back so he could nuzzle at his whiskered jawline. 

Those were words that Commander Edward Little would cherish for the rest of his life.


End file.
